The 6 Kirklands in a Magical Mayhem!
by Postman of Stories
Summary: Scotland, Wales, and N. Ireland think that Ireland should teach Sealand, the newest member of the Kirkland family, all about magic! But when England decides that he should teach him and not Ireland, everything goes crazy! (Rated T for cussing and rude humor.)
1. Chapter 1

"Oi, Ireland! Are you busy with anything?" Scotland asked knocking on his younger sister's bedroom door

"Hm? No, why?" the Irish woman replied opening the door

"I was wondering, well we were wondering, if you would like to spend some time with Sealand?"

"I would love to!" she said smiling

Ireland loved her new little brother. She thought he was very adorable, and very fun to play with. Scotland liked Sealand, but not as much as Ireland. Wales and Northern Ireland were with Scotland with the feelings towards the new micro nation.

"We also want to know if you could teach him about magic!" Scotland said

Ireland smiled even more "Ta, I'll teach him about magic! I should teach him about Banshees and other monsters, ghosts, and demons too."

"That's good!" Scotland chuckled "When you're ready, Sealand is out in the backyard playing with England."

"Okay, Go raibh maith agat! (Okay, Thank you!)" she said excitedly

Ireland and Scotland went outside and around the house to find a very angry looking and very wet England chasing a very scared looking Sealand.

"I-IRELAND! SC-SCOTLAND! HELP!" Sealand yelled

"GET OVER HERE, YOU LITTLE BRAT!" England screamed at his youngest brother

Sealand ran over to Ireland. Ireland picked her younger brother up and glared at England, Scotland too gave a glare.

"What the bloody hell are ya doing, England?" Scotland asked

"Ta! Chasing around our youngest brother around!" Ireland said hugging Sealand

"Th-that little brat kicked me in the shin!" the British man yelled

"I kicked you, because you scared me!" Sealand yelled back

"You sprayed me with a hose!"

"You kept telling me to shut up!"

"ALRIGHT YOU TWO!" Scotland and Ireland yelled together

"Sorry…." Sealand said looking sad

"Hmph….fine, sorry." England said still looking angry and still drenched with water

"Good. Now, Sealand, Big brother Scotland, Wales, and Northern Ireland said that I should teach you about magic!" the Irish woman told her little brother

"Yay! Big Sister Ireland is going to play with me!" Sealand giggled

"What?! Why can't I teach him magic?!" England asked becoming more angry

"You scared Sealand for one, and we all know Ireland loves Sealand the most." Scotland told him "Plus she is good at magic and knows a lot about it."

"I know a lot about magic too!" the Brit yelled

"You can teach him some magic tricks after I'm done, ta?" Ireland asked England

"Grr….fine, but I bet she will be a bad teacher." he said with a smirk

"Oi, just give the girl a chance!" the Scottish man yelled at him "You guys go inside, I'm going to have a talk with England."

"Oh no!" England ran away with Scotland very close behind him

"They will never grow up, will they?" Ireland asked Sealand as they walked inside

"No, but I will!" he said determinedly

Ireland smiled as she sat down on the couch "Yes, you will be a strong and powerful nation someday."

"Do you see me as a country?" Sealand asked crawling up onto Ireland's lap

"Ta." she told him

"Thank you, big sister!" he said happily as he gave her a hug

"You're welcome, deartháir beag. (You're welcome, little brother.)" she told him hugging him back "Are you ready for your first lesson?"

"Yeah!" he said smiling

"Okay, but first let's have some lunch. Do you want to go wake up North for me, while I get Wales up to help me cook?"

"I can try!" Sealand told her running off to find Northern Ireland's room in their rather large house

Sealand arrived at North's bedroom door. He knocked on it, but their was no answer, so he opened the door and walked in. "Northern Ireland? Are you in here big brother?"

"H-huh? Sealand is that you?" North said sitting up on his bed

"Yep! It's me!" he jumped onto his big brothers bed giggling

"What do you want?"

"Ireland wants to know if you want some lunch!" he smiled "Do you want some?"

"What are we having?"

"I don't know, but it's going to be a lot better than England's cooking!"

Both of them laughed

"That's so true!" N. Ireland laughed "Aye, I'll eat. Tell her I'll be up an at 'em in a minute or two."

"Okay!" Sealand ran out of the bedroom so North could get ready.

He ran into the kitchen to find Ireland wearing her clover green apron and her hair up in a bun while cutting some ham, turkey, and cheese up for sandwiches. Wales was standing at the stove with his sleeves rolled up as he was cooking, what looked to be, soup.

Scotland came into the kitchen along with England, both of them were drenched head to toe.

"What happened to you two?" she asked them

"Water hose fight." they said together

Wales chuckled "Of course. They're always fighting."

"Yep!" Sealand giggled as he sat down at the table

"Shut it." England glared at Sealand

"You boys must be hungry after a long fight!" Ireland said trying to cheer them up

"Aye!" the Scottish said with smirk as he sat down next to Sealand at the table

"I guess so." England sat on the other side of the table away from Sealand

Northern Ireland walked in and sat down "Smells good, sis!" he grinned

"Buíochas, North." she smiled

Ireland and Wales finished cooking and served the food. There were 2 platters with small sandwiches on them, and then everyone got a bowl of chicken noodle soup.

After everyone had a wonderful meal, Ireland took Sealand to his room to lay him down for a nap.

"But I'm not tired!" he said with a yawn

Ireland giggled "With that yawn I would say you are."

Sealand laid down in his bed and Ireland tucked him in

"When are you going to teach me magic?"

"I'll teach you after you have a good, long, nap, Ta?"

"Okay."

Ireland gave Sealand a kiss on the cheek, turned off the light, and left so the micro nation could go to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Ireland walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table. Northern Ireland had gone back to bed, England was doing some work in his room, and Wales was out back checking up on the garden, and Ireland didn't know where Scotland was. This was the times of the day when they could have some free time.

Ireland loved all her brothers very much, but she had heard some of the other countries talk about her. They would say things like she wasn't really a Kirkland anymore. This made her sad.

"Am I really not a Kirkland anymore?" she asked her Scottish brother as he walked into the room

"What do ya mean, little sis?"

"Well...I've heard the other nations say that since I'm not a part of the United Kingdom anymore, then I'm not a Kirkland anymore."

"Don't listen to them! I don't care if you're not a part of the UK anymore, okay I do care, because then I don't get to see ya very much, but even if you aren't a part of it, doesn't mean you aren't my sister!" Scotland helped Ireland stand up and they walked into the front room and sat down together on the couch

"Does it mean I'm not a Kirkland?" she asked

"Ireland, you will always be a Kirkland. You're Eireann Kirkland and you will always be a part of the family. No matter what anyone says."

"Go raibh maith agat, deartháir mór."(Thanks, big brother.) the Irish woman said giving her brother a hug

"You're welcome, lass." he said hugging her back and smiling

"IRELAND!" Sealand yelled from his room

"Huh? Was that Sealand?" she asked startled by her name being yelled

"Aye, I think it was." Scotland said "Go check on him. I'll go get everything ready for your magic lesson in the magic room downstairs."

"Tá.." Ireland got up and went to Sealand's room quickly "Sealand, what's wrong sweetie?"

"I had a nightmare!" he said with tears on his cheeks as if he had been crying for a while

"Everything is okay now, Tá.?" she asked as she sat on his bed

Sealand crawled onto her lap and hugged her "Y-yes…"

"Okay, let's go downstairs and see if big brother Scotland is done" she picked Sealand up and carried him downstairs to find Scotland standing by the bookshelf

"Aye? What's wrong with Sealand?" the Scottish man asked

"He had a nightmare, poor thing." Ireland told him

"Should he be doing magic then?" he asked

"I can do magic! I'm not scared anymore!" Sealand said

"Aye, I bet you're brave enough." Scotland said with a chuckle as he left the magic room and went upstairs

"Are you ready to start, Sealand?" the Irish woman asked

"Yep!"

Ireland and Sealand put on their black capes and took out their wands from their cases on the bookshelf. Sealand sat down at a small desk and Ireland stood in front of him with a book on magic in her hand.

"Okay, now to start. Let's see…" Ireland flipped through the pages of the book then stopped "Aha! Here ya go!"

"What is it?" Sealand asked her

"I'm going to teach you how to make your magic wand light up."

"Like a flashlight?"

"Ta! So, if you have another nightmare and you want to go to one of our brothers or my room for safety, you will be able to see in the hallway!" she told him with a smile

"Yay! I won't run into walls anymore or fall down the stairs!"

"Tá. Let's start."

"Kay!" Sealand stood up and pointed his wand at the target on the other side of the room

"The magic word is….Golau!"

"Okay!...Golau!" Sealand said the word and the end of his wand lite up as bright as a powerful flashlight "I did it! I really did it!"

"Good job!"

Scotland came downstairs and smiled "Looks like you're teaching the lad well, Ireland!" he chuckled

"Thanks!" she smiled back

"Golau!" Sealand yelled so that the light would go out "It's a lot of fun, but it wears you out. Why is that?" he asked Ireland

"Magic uses the energy from our body to turn it to power. Using magic makes us tired, especially if you are younger, because you're not use to it." she explained

"Oh! Okay! Can I take a break then?" the young nation asked

"Of course! Why don't we all take a break?" she asked

"Sounds good ta me!" the Scottish man said with a grin

They walked upstairs to find England asleep on the couch. Sealand ran over to him and giggled and Ireland giggled too. England looked so happy in his sleep, but he also looked vulnerable. Sealand loved to mess with England, and one of the best ways to do that is to do what England hates the most….the tickle.

"Can I? Please!" Sealand asked Scotland and Ireland

Scotland chuckled "Of course! He's all ready for ya!" Scotland loved to see England laugh, he says it's adorable

Ireland never really gets to see him laugh so she said "Tá, go on. I want to see this" she smiled

Sealand nodded his head and crawled on top of England. England felt something get on him, but before he could open his eyes to see what, he felt his ribs being tickled.

"Wh-what the bloody h-hell?!" England yelled trying to keep in his laughter

"Tickle attack, big brother!" Sealand yelled back as he started tickling England on his sides and in his armpits

"Y-you hahaha- little b-brat- hahaha-hahaha!" England tried to yell between laughs

Ireland smiled and giggled at the laughter and smile on her older brother's face. She had never seen him so happy! Well, I guess it's not really happiness, because he doesn't want to be tickled.

"G-Get off of me! Hahahaha-hahahahaha!"

Sealand stopped tickling his older brother and laughed "Your face is all red!"

"Wh-who….let him….tickle me?"

"I let him. I thought it was hilarious!" Scotland laughed

"I did too! You look so adorable when you laugh!" Ireland giggled

"You're a bad teacher!" England yelled at his sister

"What?! What do you mean?!" she yelled back

"You're teaching Sealand to do bad things!" the British man yelled

"I am not! He just wanted to tickle ya!" the Irish woman screamed

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" their Scottish brother screamed over both of them

Ireland and England both looked at Scotland with startled faces

"You guys fight way too much!" Scotland yelled

"Tá brón orainn, deartháir mór. (Sorry, big brother.)" Ireland said looking down at the floor

"Yeah….sorry." England said also looking down at the floor

Sealand looked at England "I'm sorry I tickled you, big brother England." he told him

"Hm? Oh, it's okay, lad. I needed a laugh." the Brit said with a smile

"Yay! I cheered him up!" Sealand said hugging England

"Yes, ya did, but I'm still mad at Ireland." he said giving his sister a glare

"What?! Let it go England!" she glared back

"AYE!" Scotland yelled getting his younger siblings' attentions "If you don't stop fighting, I won't make Shepard's Pie for dinner tonight!"

"Oh okay, big brother! I'll stop fighting!" Ireland said, because she always loved Scotland's cooking, especially his Shepard's Pie

"Hmph, fine." England said shrugging

"Can I help you cook, Scotland?" Sealand asked him

"Sure, lad! Come on!" Scotland and Sealand walked into the kitchen

"This isn't over, Ireland." England told his sister

"Let it go, England." she told him

"No. To prove I am a better teacher, I challenge you to a Magic fight on Sunday when the moon is full."

"Fine. On Sunday, I will prove I can be a great teacher!" she said turning and walking into the kitchen

"Hmph…." England walked to his room and slammed the door shut.

* * *

**Okay, so sorry! It was all in one big block! I fixed it though! Enjoy and review please!**


End file.
